dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Artifacts
An Artifact is a new type of gear equipped in three Artifact slots, and that you can rank up and fortify with Nth metal to unlock powerful bonuses. Unlike other types of gear that you replace frequently as you advance in combat rating, Artifacts require a long term investment and grow with your character. Many Artifacts will also grant new passive or active abilities in addition to stats, and will provide new options for how you build or play your character. Each type of artifact can only be equipped once, it is not possible to equip two or three of the same artifact type at the same time. Obtaining Artifacts You will get your first Artifact by completing the Artifacts Mission from John Constantine (available at level 20). Once completed, you can obtain additional Artifacts from Constantine in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom for 25 Source Marks. Known Artifacts Upgrading Artifacts In your inventory, there is a new tab called Artifacts. Once you have an Artifact and some Nth Metal, you can combine the two to add Item Experience to the Artifact. Different kinds of Nth Metal are worth different amounts of Item Experience. Get enough Item Experience into your Artifact and it will increase in Rank. Each Rank gives a small, exponentially increasing stat boost. Every 20 Ranks is a Milestone Rank, which offers larger bonuses and requires specific Catalysts to breakthrough. Reagents *Nth Metal is the core reagent for your Artifact. Once you’ve acquired your first Artifact, you’ll be able to find Nth Metal as a rare drop from defeating NPCs. In addition, you’ll be able to get large caches of Nth Metal by completing the Vault and Stabilizer Fragmentation. Nth Metal comes in various qualities, with rarer, more refined pieces granting larger amounts of Item Experience when used to fortify your Artifact. *Sin Stones are another reagent for Artifacts. They are only available from Assassin Time Capsules. *Sunstones are yet another reagent for Artifacts. They are only available from Kryptonian Time Capsules. *Artifacts that players no longer wish to possess can be used as reagents to level up other artifacts. However less than half of the XP contained will be recycled. *Container Artifacts usually have their own special reagents. Catalysts Catalysts are special items required to break through Milestone Ranks. These can be acquired from John Constantine and certain episode vendors. Each Milestone Rank requires a different and specific combination of Catalysts. Feats Various feats are available related to artifacts. Trivia *Artifacts will be temporarily disabled in PvP instances. *With hotfix 18/01/18 a second artifact slot was introduced making it possible to equip two different artifacts at the same time. *With hotfix 15/02/18 the maximum rank of artifacts was increased from 100 to 120. *With game update 84 the maximum rank of artifacts was increased from 120 to 160. *With game update 86 a third artifact slot was introduced making it possible to equip three different artifacts at the same time. *With game update 97 the maximum rank of artifacts was increased from 160 to 200. Gallery Artifact UI - Nth Metal.png|Fortifying an artifact with Nth Metal Artifact UI - Seal.png|Milestone rank breakthrough with Seal of Preservation UrgundArtefactPedistal.png RingsofAzarathPedistal.png Artifacts 001.jpg DkGmOMuV4AArdZ .jpg 181 (2).jpg Video See also *Seal of Preservation *Seal of Completion Category:Glossary Category:Artifacts